


Yours

by xayneth_satnum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Severus Snape, Omegaverse, Romance, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xayneth_satnum/pseuds/xayneth_satnum
Summary: What if something that changed everything happened right after the death of Albus Dumbledore?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 37
Kudos: 283





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Am giving my mind a shot and hope for a lotta reviews. Again, I won't accept one single hate for bottom Severus or Omegaverse.

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry felt numb. And he was quite sure that this numbness didn't just stem from the petrificus cast on him. No. He was numbed to the soul. As he saw his headmaster's, no, his only mentor's life leaving him through two words uttered by the man he had unbridled faith in, he didn't know what to feel. Betrayal? For the trust broken. Hurt? For a loss. Sadness? At the dead. Grief? For he stood immobile watching it all. Anger? For the traitor who brought on this fate. But before this mental monologue could go on any longer a cold voice, a hateful baritone which he had come to label as traitorous two seconds ago brought him out of him stupor. 

"What are you staring for? Do I seem to be giving a performance?"

A wolfish snort was heard. Fucking Greyback.

"Return to our lord and inform him that the task is complete. I shall wait at Hogwarts. See if I can continue spying, in case my lord desires so." Snape's voice, which grew increasingly hateful by each passing word, sliced through the silence of the death of one of the most powerful wizards in history.

"Don't think you command us Snape. We were just leaving. Besides, you don't get to see Albus Dumbledore dead everyday, do you?" Greyback spoke.

Bellatrix's mad laugh and a few snickers were the only response he was met with.

"Do you think your meager entertainment is enough to make me loose my position of valuable information for our lord?" Snape snorted with disdain.

"He won't be happy you didn't let the boy do it." Greyback said before turning to leave. The others followed him. Bellatrix taking a longing look at the dead Dumbledore, as if what was done wasn't enough. 

When they all left, Harry received the shock of his life. Y E S. And that, mind you, is saying something. Bigger than him being a wizard, bigger than him seeing a Voldemort behind someone's head, bigger than seeing a basilisk, bigger than finding out Sirius' innocence, bigger than his name coming out of a bloody goblet, bigger than hearing the prophesy, bigger than Snape killing Dumbledore was the shock of seeing Snape's, Severus Snape's, knees buckle as he fell onto the floor. A single tear left his right eye. More followed down his cheek as he clutched his chest and cried, looking with emptiness at the place from where the headmaster's body fell.

And the shock apparently was so big that he suddenly realized he was free from his bonds. He wanted to curse Snape for what he did. Did he? No. Looking at the wizard crying tears of grief, which he sensed were also leaving his own eyes, he could not believe that this man wanted to murder Dumbledore. If anything his sadness seemed to be greater than Harry's. 

For a long time, maybe just minutes, he just stood there. And the silence apparently did something to run the gears in his head. Wasn't he going to spy at us? Is he just acting? Does he know I am here? Is this all for show? Should I show myself? Will he attack me? In a fleeting moment he even considered this a dream. But dismissed this idea knowing his brain couldn't be as over imaginative as imagining a pond filled with inferi and mysterious "potion" that makes people want to die. Nope. This wasn't a dream. But maybe he still wasn't sure as he pinched himself to check. 

Feeling the pain, he decided to speak. Get this over with. But just as he was about to open his mouth he smelled something. Something so delicious it made him want to consume it. Something so intoxicating that he wanted to have it at any cost. Something so inviting that he wanted to just possess it. Something that brought out something in him. Something that was making him forget the very ground he stood on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think y'all can guess where this is heading.........


	2. Marked Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got the idea of this fic from a poem I wrote. After the prologue begins the real story of "Yours" and as the story progresses the poem will flow too. I do hope to give you the best. 
> 
> Wizarding world is all Rowling's. Just playing with it to give reality to my best fantasies.

_By fair means or foul_

_In good times or bad_

_By fate or cause_

_That day.......I became yours_

Severus Snape stared at the place from where the body of the only person who had bothered to care for him fell down. He couldn't bring himself to to go down and hold it one last time. No. He couldn't as much as face the lifeless eyes of Albus, knowing he had done that. Even if all that really mattered to Albus Dumbledore was "greater good" but Merlin knows no one knew and, most probably wih the way things were going, could ever know him like Albus. But what had he done? He had killed the man. Sure it was on his orders. Sure the man was already dying. Sure he had helped the man to achieve "a painless death". But why wasn't the hurt stopping? Why wasn't the ache going away? Why did the guilt seem to be cutting away at his very soul?

This was nothing sudden. He had months to prepare for this very day. And for the past two weeks he had felt this coming. His over gauged stress levels were apparently so high the he had no heat this month. Ah. His heat.

Why would he even need that? Why would he think about that? What was there to it? He was destined to be alone. Ever since his first heat when he turned 17 and was found out to be an omega, he had known he would forever be weak. Those thoughts furthur prompted him to join the dark, painting his life of misery after them. Was there anything he had regretted more than joining the dark? No. Even killing Albus would come second to it. If he hadn't joined the dark, he would never have had a chance to relay the prophecy. Lily would be alive. He wouldn't have had to kill Albus. Albus who had understood him. Albus who knew his bitter character was a result of long years of loneliness and self loathing. Albus who he could share some of his burden with. Albus who looked at him with kind fatherly eyes, even when his own father had been to disgusted to do so.

He had killed Albus.

He knew there were tears trailing his cheeks. He let them. He was tired. Too tired. It had been years since he had allowed himself to be weak. To let all his frustration out. He felt his body heat up. He was burning. Sorrow, guilt, remorse were wracking his whole being. He needed not to be alone. He needed someone. Needed someone who needed him. He needed release. And that's when he realised he had brought about his heat.

He started to get up. He had to hurry up and get to his chambers. Get out of here. He couldn’t let anyone know. No one could ever know.

Suddenly, something heavy landed on him from his side and he was tackled to the floor. Not something, he felt, someone. This was bad. He moved his head only to meet the dangerously gleaming emerald green eyes of the strong body that held him to the floor. Potter. Why in the name of Magic was it always bloody Potter? He had to get out of here at any cost.

But before he could act on that thought, Potter’s face moved closer. Huh? Potter nuzzled his neck and inhaled deeply. Oh Merlin. His scent gland. He felt all the strength leave his body with all his will to “get out" of “here". And if this wasn’t enough, he felt a wet tongue caress the gland no one had ever touched.

“Mm" He couldn’t keep the whimpering feeling out of his voice. Potter apparently took that as an encouragement as his tongue began an, if possible, even more intimate caress. Wait. Then it dawned on him. Potter. He was letting a Potter do this to him. The heat must have messed him up in his head. There was no way he was letting the son of James Potter, whom he blamed for so much in his life, pin him to the floor and have his way with him in his heat. No. This wasn’t happening. He found all the will he could muster and tried to move away. He hadn’t even moved an inch away when rough hands wrapped around his throat and held his head to the floor. Green eyes pierced his onyx orbs and he felt all of his being wanting to stare into those beautiful emerald gems.

In those green eyes that pinned him down, he saw kindness of soul. In those green eyes that were youthful like early spring, he saw weariness of age. In those green of the pupil he taught, he saw strength unlike any. In those green eyes placed on a face so much like his hated enemy, he saw his only friend. Emerald so like Lily’s. But just an instant later they seemed to have gained a bestial edge that fascinated him. That drew him in. He wanted nothing more than to drown in them.

He knew he gave away then. Who had ever wanted him like this? Who had ever touched him like this? Who had ever held him like this? No one. He gave away to the omega inside him that wanted nothing more than comfort. To just spend days belonging. And the alpha above him apparently also sensed this change as calloused fingers snaked under his robe and made contact with his bare skin. That touch felt like ice on his burning skin. Like water to his thirsty soul. His desperate arousal must also have been sensed by the alpha as the other hand, previously on his throat, tore away at his collar. Those hands seemed to cover all of his chest.

“Some.......somewhere.......safe" he somehow managed to grasp out.

Seconds later, he found himself lying on his back on soft sheets that sunk with his weight. He had no time to analyse his surroundings as a hot mouth descended on his own. “Ohh" he felt his whole being melt. It seemed like that his very soul was being devoured by the sinful mouth that covered his. He didn’t want to concentrate on the fact just how much “demented” that sounded.

He felt hands move over his whole body. Feeling him everywhere. Was he naked already? He couldn’t even form a coherent thought before those fingers ghosted over his nipples and pinched hard.

“Ahh.....umm". All his moans were swallowed by that sinful mouth. The other hand moved lover down his body. Over his cock. As rough skin made contact with his hole he arched up. He was so wet.

One finger breached the ring of muscles and entered him easily. “Ohhh" he moaned not caring how wanton and needy he sounded. That finger continued going in and out as a second entered. It was too much. His mouth was being devoured, his nipples red and swollen under the rough hand and his hole being fucked by two fingers.

“Am...oh....am cum....ahhhhh" He could barely hold back his scream as his orgasm took him over. He felt dazed and he came all over their chests and the hand that continued its rhythmic movement in his hole, sometimes scissoring in between.

He wanted more. He wanted to be full. He wanted the alpha inside him. His softening cock hardened again. His heat not over.

As that mouth moved away. He whimpered in loss.

“More......please...more” he begged. His eyes glazed.

A deep growl was heard as a response and a third finger entered him.

“What do you want Omega?” the alpha above him breathed along his ear in aa rough voice.

He groaned as those fingers found a particular spot inside him. “In.....please” he tried “I want.....ah....inside.....oh....you inside".

The fingers were removed. He groaned at being empty but immediately felt his arousal rising as a thick head rub along his hole.

“Mnn"

“Who do you belong to Omega?” the alpha asked. His voice deep and authoritative. Demanding an answer.

“You" he replied softly, not thinking about anything else. Their eyes met for the third time that day. “You” he repeated as if to himself.

The alpha growled loudly and entered him in one full thrust. “Ahhhh" he screamed. It hurt but he felt so good. So full. He had never felt this satisfied before.

The alpha then set up a bruising pace. Slamming hard into him.

“Ah....ah......ah..ah" he moaned as he got used to the length inside him. “Too.....mhm...much" he was babbling?

It felt so good. He saw stars as the big cock hit that spot inside him every time. He was too close.

“Ahn......ohhh......cum...ah......cumming”

The alpha thrust, if possible, harder. He brought his face to his neck and inhaled deeply at his scent gland.

He came. His hole clenching. Few more thrusts and the alpha groaned. He felt the alpha’s seed fill him. So deep.

“Mine" the alpha growled into his gland and bit.

He felt the teeth sink into his gland and draw out blood. If he thought he couldn’t feel better than he was already feeling, he was wrong. He felt the pain from his mark and the pleasure it brought to his soul.

He now belonged.

And that became his last thought as he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking y'all for the kudos and comments. Read and review. Would love to see what ya got to say bout "this". One thing's for sure. The morning after in this case is gonna be a mess. Oh well, that might be an understatement.


End file.
